This application requests funds for a 500 MHz wide bore, self shielded, nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) system for Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC). MSKCC currently has one NMR instrument suitable for cellular and in vivo studies, a 4.7T Omega system (33cm bore magnet), purchased in 1988. The console of this magnet is being upgraded but its field strength is no longer ?state of the art" and this has been recognized by an outside review panel and several grant critiques. In the last 1.5 years there has been a major increase in imaging related funding at MSKCC including a Small Animal Imaging Grant, A Cellular and Molecular Imaging Center, and a Biological Engineering Consortium Grant, in addition to multiple R0l grants. Based on recent increases in investigators and funded projects, there is also a need for more NMR research equipment. We have selected this instrument since it provides the highest magnetic field available within severe constraints of space and money, it complements the 4.7T system, and in combination with the upgraded 4.7T system, will serve virtually all of the needs of investigators at MSKCC interested in imaging and metabolic research. There are 22 grants from 16 investigators that this program will support. There are six major users and a seventh major "group" (mouse imaging to determine gene penetrance for tumor formation - 5 participants). The major user group encompasses Pharmacology, Cell Biology, Medical Physics, Neurology, and Radiology. The 22 supported grants also include applications from Surgery, Medicine, and Radiation Oncology. Most of these scientists have shown a need for NMR support as shown by the fact that most projects have preliminary data. Two of the investigators are from New York Hospital, an adjacent (independent) institution. A strength of this proposal if it is funded, is that it supports cellular and in vivo imaging research in an area that encompasses five major medical/research institutions, in addition to a major animal medical center. Three of these institutions share a common animal service, and therefore animals from multiple institutions can be studied without fear of cross-infection. Thus this application will have some benefit to outside institutions, in addition to a broad base of researchers at MSKCC. It is noted that in the past we have collaborated with 3 of the 4 outside institutions, as noted by two outside projects (with supportive preliminary data), and intend to continue to do this. Thus this proposal, if funded , will support a very broad base of scientist and medical researchers in this area.